


The Trees

by minyard03



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Scars, its not bad tho, just adam trying to make ronan love his scars, some cute fluffy pynch pre-college, theres some swearing but thats a given when ronan lynch is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyard03/pseuds/minyard03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wanted Ronan to think of the trees, the forest, when he looked at himself with disgust or shame. Ronan thought Adam was going soft.</p><p>(or, the one where Adam just wants Ronan to love the things he can't change about himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trees

Adam and Ronan were alone for the first time in a while.

With college looming closer each day, almost every day was spent packing up their stuff from Monmouth Manufacturing or sorting out adult type things for their future. When a soft knock revealed the buzz-cut, handsome middle son of Niall Lynch standing in the doorway of Adam's room, he couldn't have been happier. They spoke for what seemed like hours, kisses hidden in between and affection weaved into their every movement. 

Now they lay on the single bed in fully clothed silence.

A silence where Adam rested his head on Ronan's chest, feeling the rising and falling with every breath. He faced the ceiling, Ronan's arm draped over his chest. Adam circled his fingers on his palms, as if mimicking some sort of palm reading that could be seen behind the doors of 300 Fox Way. Ronan broke the silence when Adam trailed his fingers further up his arm, moving the leather bracelets slightly with his gentle touch.

"Don't do that," He sighed, pulling the bracelets back into place. "You know how it is."

With a frown donning his freckled filled face, Adam turned onto his stomach so the two could face each other.

"Do you think about it? You know, about what happened?" Adam Parrish wasn't usually one for gossip and information on other peoples' private lives. The boy he loved dearly sat up, covering the white and pink old lines as permanent as the tattoo on his back. Ronan wasn't one for opening up, and Adam hated that about him. Sure, he was guilty of it himself, but to the extent where it worried another person? Ronan was bound to break eventually, bottling up the negative in his life until it's forgotten or let out in an insomnia induced four am sob. 

"Fuck, Parrish. Can't we just enjoy this for a while rather than talking about depressing shit like that? Not today." He looked at Adam with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"When, Ronan?" Adam sat up so his legs were crossed beneath him, Ronan's full body in view on the old bed. "It's been a while, you need to talk about it eventually. You and I both know you didn't tell those counselors anything."

The mention of the counselors made him flinch. Fidgeting with the leather bands around his wrist, he thought back to the months and months of suicide groups and brochures he threw out the second he left the school counselors office every Thursday. The way he sat, telling them it was a mistake, it was an accident. Them telling him that putting his arms into the state that he did was no accident, and no amount of gauze or long sleeved jumpers he wore would hide the truth.

"Not today, Adam. Eventually." His voice was low, softer than Adam was used to. "Every time I look at the fucking mess my dreams have left on me I think about it. I don't want to ruin this alone time by talking about it today."

"But you will? Someday?" 

"Someday, maybe." 

Adam took Ronan's hand and removed the bracelets anyone else would've sworn were glued to the boys arm. Before a protest could escape through clenched teeth, Adam brought his lips to the back of his hand, moving slowly and kissing every self inflicted and dream inflicted mark on the Dreamers' skin. Ronan thought it was cliche as fuck, Adam's soft, pink lips brushing along his skin, causing goosebumps to rise and his cheeks to flush. But he didn't stop him. He didn't say a word and watched in awe, as if Adam truly believed his kiss would make the raised bumps and obvious scars to disappear. 

He only stopped to rummage his drawers beside his bed to reveal a black marker. Drawing quietly, on both arms, Adam turned the mess of night terrors into two faux half tattoo sleeves. A tree on one, flowers on the other.

"When you're sad, Lynch." Adam tapped the top of the tree that reached his inner elbow. "You think of this tree as if its real. Always growing, changing. Like you, yeah? You're different now."

"You're such a pansy." Ronan snorted, though he had such an admiration for Adam's art work, and how much he truly cared for him.

"No, listen, hear me out. You said you think of it when you see the way you look, yeah? I will draw these on every time i see you if I have to. Think of now, think of how happy Aurora is in the forest, how your dreams are in your control." 

"And what do the flowers represent, huh?" A smirk made it's way onto Ronan's face. "The beauty of my inner self, some sort of namaste, meditation, mindfulness shit? How beautiful I am, like the nature?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know what else to draw, no reason."

Ronan placed his lips gently on Adam's, before sitting back and smiling. "You're full of shit sometimes, Parrish."

"You love me for it, though." Adam added more detail to a lone flower on his own hand, then smiling cheekily up at Ronan.

He knew he did. And for so much more, too.

**Author's Note:**

> terrible quite short lil thing anyway i just love thinking about them both loving each other so much and trying to get each other to love themselves while they're at it cute cute xo thanks 4 reading tho p.s i'm considering editing this to make it longer + add more detail to the fluff tell me what u think


End file.
